The Criminal and the Cop
by browneyedangel94
Summary: Bad boy Edward needs to be put behind the bars and Charlie Swan is willing to do that. But its not that easy.Edward is just too good. Bella a police officer, teams up with her dad to get Edward. But what happens when they fall in love? R&R plz. T-Language
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I held the gun to his face.

My finger on the trigger.

We were going to escape together.

Get away from everyone.

But now as the weight of the gun pressures me to do it, I know in my heart that I won't be able to do it. After the memories we shared together, declaring our loves for one another, sharing sweet kisses, I just can't shoot this man that I love and end his life in 3 seconds.

But I still do the right thing. Because that's my job.

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Edward." I turned to look at Emmett's face. "When are we leaving?" I sighed and looked at my watch. 2:26pm, the bank closes at 5:30pm, we had exactly 3 hours and 4 minutes to collect over $5000 dollars.

"Get ready," I answered, and from my peripheral vision I saw Emmett leave to notify the other boys. I sighed again and stood, walking over to the table that has our balaclavas, bags, gloves and guns on it. I grasped the guns and loaded the ammunition.

No, we weren't going to kill anyone, I hope.

As I stood, looking at the BB pistol in my hand, I remember that day clearly. That fateful day that got me kicked out of the police force. That fateful day that led me to this path, this path were I am now known worldwide, but as a criminal.

A criminal that has done theft, illegal racing and gambling and countless more crimes. Good thing is that because of my past occupation, I know how cops think, that's why for three years, I have never once been busted.

Yes there were close times but never close enough to actually be handcuffed and be put behind the bars.

But that fateful day is implanted in my brain for eternity.

_Flashback_

_Club Zero was our destination. Charlie and I had been on this drug case for about 8 months now and we finally found the culprit, who turned out to be one of America's top richest businessman's son. We barged in and yelled 'freeze', girls started__ screaming, men ran for hiding places, but the whole club was covered by police officers. I followed Charlie to the main office and found Danny Zimmerman in the middle of sniffing cocaine._

'_Shit,' he cursed and tried to gain control of his senses. He kept cursing while I tightened the handcuffs on his wrists and shoved him out. The idiot gained his senses and started yelling. 'I demand you to take these cuffs off. As Richard Zimmerman's son I demand to you take them off now.' I rolled my eyes and led him out of the club, but was stopped on the first step by Charlie._

'_Take the them off,' he said._

'_But-'_

'_Just take them off, he can't do anything, his out of his mind.' I sighed and unlocked the cuffs. The idiot rubbed his wrists._

'_You cops should rot in hell, your nothing but crap. I am going to fucking report you and your going to be kicked out' he yelled at me. It took all of my self-control not to him right then and there. Charlie placed a hand on my arm and led me to the car, while the idiot was led to the police car behind us. 'Yeah you faggot run away like the coward you are' he yelled._

_And that's when I lost it._

_I lunged at that Danny idiot, and punched him straight in the jaw. I landed a few more heavy blows, before I was pulled back, by 3 officers including Charlie. Charlie shoved me to the car door._

'_Are you out of your mind? You know the law Edward. Yes he might've said some things but that gives you no right to punch him.'_

_I looked at Charlie with disbelief, honestly I had expected him to side with me,__ but instead he reported it to the head Chief and I was expelled from the force._

_End Flashback_

I don't blame Charlie for reporting me, he was my partner and we had been through a lot together good times and bad. I never held a grudge against him and still don't.

But here I am now, walking to a black SUV and hopping into the drivers' side.

My name is Edward Masen, I am 26 years old, an old police officer that broke the law and got expelled. And now, I am on my way to rob The Bank of Seattle, with my three men. Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen.

I really having a boring life, don't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to:**

**amylilly123**

**Mrs Cullen6**

**Raelei99**

**For reviewing. That was my first chapter of my first fanfic. Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Smeyer owns characters.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

"The Bank of Seattle," Emmett recited, "I wonder if they have those huge vaults?" I turned in my seat to look at him with an 'are-you-serious look'.

"Emmett, you can be the biggest idiot, you know that don't you?" Carlisle asked rhetorically.

"Dude, it's a bank. No shit it's gonna have a vault," Jasper retorted.

"And we're-" I knew what Carlisle was going to say, I stopped him.

"Not going to rob it." Everyone looked at me. "There won't be enough time. Security will notify the police and at least one of the employees would press their precious little red button."

There was a chorus of 'oh's'. I shook my head to myself, sometimes they were clueless but they were still good people.

"A'ight then, let's do this," Emmett bellowed.

I chuckled, got out and walked through the glass doors. I took a ticket and found a seat. 5 minutes later Jasper came in and did the same, followed by Emmett.

I turned my head around in a stretching manner and took a look at the security cameras. There was one on every wall, easy to takeout though.

The number _'144' _came up, I walked right up to the man in front of me and quickly shoved on my balaclava and took out the HKMP7, aimed to the ceiling and fired.

"Everybody get down NOW!" I shouted. Behind all that noise I heard the others shouting orders. I aimed at the cameras and shot, taking out each one of them. Jasper went behind the counters and shoved the money in the bag, Emmett stood, facing his gun at the guard. I walked around pointing my gun at everyone's head. I looked at my watch and saw we had exactly 1:53 seconds till the cops came.

"Let's go," Jasper shouted. Emmett walked out and we followed. Emmett had already hid his gun in his jacket and took off his balaclava and was standing next to Carlisle, who was standing against the car door casually with his glasses and holding Emmett's bag. Jasper and I took off out masks and hid the guns and walked away casually. We all got in the car and Carlisle sped off. Just behind us we heard the sirens. I smirked and relaxed back in my seat.

This was just too easy.

BPOV

I was flying back from New York. I got transferred to Seattle and was happy to work with Charlie. When I received the letter from Chief Peterson, noting that I was going back to Seattle to work with Charlie Swan, I went home and straight away packed my bags.

I had missed my dad so much and the surprise was he didn't know I was coming. I had especially called up and told Chief Sales of the Seattle Police Department not to tell Charlie that I was coming.

'_All passengers, please return back to your seats as we will be landing shortly' _the person announced. I buckled up and looked out the window. We were getting closer to the ground.

'_BOOM'_ the plane landed.

_What kind of landing is that? _I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again.

'_All passengers, as you exit the plane make sure you gather all of your belongings.' _

No need to make sure. I was ready to get off this plane. Finally we started moving after 10 minutes.

I exited the plane and walked through the tunnel, went through the procedures and went to BAGGAGE CLAIM. I waited at least another 20 minutes for my bags.

I walked out through the doors of Sea-Tac Airport without any problems and hailed a cab. I directed the driver to Charlie's house and if it hasn't changed then the spare key was in the fake pot plant right near our door.

"Thanks," I told the driver, "and is it okay, if you can wait 10 minutes?" I asked and looking at the driver's face I had to add, "I'll pay extra." He looked satisfied and nodded. _Damn cabbies_ I thought, _anything for money_. I got my bags and walked up our porch to our door. I found the key and laughed. Same old Charlie and unlocked the door. I pulled in my bags and rested it near the door. Got out my ID, gun, wallet and cell and walked out.

"Thanks," I repeated to the cabbie, as I got in.

"Where now?" he asked.

"Seattle Police Department." The driver turned to me with an alarmed look on his face. "Yes, I'm a cop and no I'm not going to report you or anything." The driver slightly relaxed and drove, obeying the speed limits. I snorted to myself quietly, as if he would obey the speed limits _every _time and relaxed.

15 minutes later I was looking for my dad. I wandered around for a little till I found him in his booth. I snuck up right behind him quietly and signaled the people around me to be quiet. I lifted my hands to cover Charlie's eyes.

"Bells!" my dad shouted. I laughed and so did the others and gave my dad a big hug. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"I got transferred to here." Charlie was beaming and hugged me again.

"Dad, calm down." And calm down he did.

"I'm just so happy to have you back."

"Me too dad. I missed you so much."

"Awe Bells," Charlie said and looked on the verge of tears.

"Charlie, chief wants to see you," someone said ruining our reunion.

"Thanks Mike." Mike looked at me, gave a once over and a wink, trying to be sexy. Na-uh buddy it aint working. I scrunched my brows and that was enough to blow his ego. He walked away with his tail between his legs.

"Come on Bells." I followed Charlie into the chief's office.

"You wanted to see me Chief," Charlie commented.

"I see Bella's back," Chief Sales said and gave me a wink and this time I didn't scrunch my brows.

"You knew sir?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Of course and Bella especially requested from me not to tell you." Charlie looked at me with narrowed eyes, while I put on my innocent-and-know-nothing face. Charlie gave a small chuckle.

"A surprise it was."

"I'm sure. Now, there was a call from the Bank of Seattle. There has been a robbery by three men. None of the employees or customers saw their face."

"Did they look at the tapes?" Charlie asked.

"Yes they did. For a few seconds it worked but then it got shut down."

"How?" I asked.

"The person who robbed the bank, shot the cameras," Sales answered back flatly.

"Did they see who it was?"

"No."

"Damn it," Charlie cursed, looking from side to side and playing at the end of his moustache. That was Charlie's 'I'm-thinking-don't-interrupt-me face'.

"But I was thinking…" Sales started. Charlie and I looked at the chief expectantly.

"Could it be Edward?"

**Like it? Hate it? Sort-of cliffy. **

**That was the second chapter. Pictures are on my webpage, you can access from profile. Pictures- Edward's guns and Bella's house. Any of you are welcome to share your ideas with me. **

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys. I haven't updated for a while****, I have been slacking off but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters but I do own a Twilight poster.**

"Edward?" Charlie questioned. Chief Sales only nodded. "It could be, but even if we take him in, we have no evidence to prove he actually did it."

Chief Sales sighed, "Charlie I want you to find out." My dad nodded and we left the room.

"Dad, who's Edward?" I asked him as we walked towards his booth. Charlie sat in his chair and took out a thick folder and gave it to me.

"All the answers are in the folder," was all he said and turned to his computer. I pulled up a chair next to Charlie and sat. I opened the folder, it had all of this Edward guys details on it. I turned to the next page and saw a picture of him and let out a gasp. The folder slipped through my fingers as the memory came back to me at full speed.

_Flashback- 2 years ago_

"_Alright," Jacob got the team's attention. "Rob, Carter and John you take the side. Michelle, Neil, Alex and Lucy you guys the front. Bella and Sam you two are following me. The group split up and Sam and I followed Jacob towards the back of the building._

_We received a call half an hour ago, reporting there was a robbery by a group of 4 people. As soon as we got the address, we left immediately and now we're looking for this gang. _

"_Jacob, I'll go through the left," Sam said and left after Jake's approval. With my gun in my hand and ready to attack, I veered to the right but was stopped when Jake pulled me back. _

"_Bella…" he murmured. I looked up at him with love shining in my eyes._

"_Yes?" I whispered._

"_Be careful."_

"_Always and you too."_

_Jake nodded, "I will. Bella I love you."_

"_I love you too," I responded and kissed him with all my heart. Jake was my 8 month fiancé, he proposed to me on our 2__nd__ anniversary of being girlfriend and boyfriend. We ended our kiss and separated ways with one more glance at each other. _

_Little did I know, that was the last time I ever saw his face. _

_As I kept searching the area, I decided to check outside. Just as I exited the door, I heard two gunshots. I froze in my spot for 2 seconds before sprinting towards the sound. What I saw next, made my heart stop beating. _

"_Jake!" I yelled, tears pouring down my face. I ran next to his body and shook him. "Jake, wake up, Jake look at me," I shrieked at him but it was useless. I looked around me and saw the team running towards us. On my other side I saw the culprit run away but not without looking at us one last time. I quickly grasped my gun, aimed and shot at him. Shot at him with all my anger. But it was too late. He was gone and from that day I never forgot his green eyes. _

_End Flashback_

I looked at his picture with hatred and anger. I will have my revenge on him and put him behind the bars or better yet kill him.

"Bella… Bella. Honey, you okay?" Charlie was hovering over me, shaking me back to my senses.

"Y-yeah dad. I'm fine." I noticed some other people around the booth, worry written all over their faces. I cleared my throat. "Dad, I have a plan."

"A plan? On what?"

"On how to get Edward."

**Hit? Miss? (yes i know, i ended it pretty bad and its short.)**

**Please, please review. Can I at least have 10 reviews?**

**Pretty please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! And I sincerely apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? As if I'm creative enough to own Twilight.  
I don't own Twilight or anything.**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW AND THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Love you all. **

**Chapter 4.**

**EPOV**

"Damn man," Emmett groaned, after he counted the last stack of cash and threw it on the coffee table. "I was expecting $50,000."

"Emmett, we didn't raid the vault remember? It was only the money in the drawers," Carlisle stated. "And be happy we have $20,000." Carlisle, the ever-appreciative man.

"Better than nothing," Jasper said.

After we came back and removed our wigs with our contact lenses, the boys huddled around the table and started counting the money, while I sat on the chair and watched them, disappointment masking my face, 20 grand in two minutes, Jasper needed to improve in his collection. I growled silently to myself and stood up.

"It doesn't matter anymore, next time we'll do better. But now is the time to celebrate," I stated.

"Celebrate $20,000?" Carlisle questioned.

"If this celebration includes my three favourite things in the world, count me in," Emmett jumped up.

"And that would be food, alcohol and girls," Jasper stood up as well.

"You know me too well my man."

"I also know how you cuddle up to your Superman blankie during the night," Jasper blurted out.

Carlisle and I chuckled as Emmett tackled Jasper to the ground and started punching him. Jasper did nothing to defend himself, rather basking in Emmett's humiliation.

"You're not supposed to know that you idiot," Emmett hissed.

"Alright, alright. Enough!" I called out and the both stopped. "Let's go already."

Carlisle walked out shaking his head, Emmett swearing, Jasper looking smug and I also shaking my head. Carlisle and I were the only mature ones in this brotherhood. A brotherhood established three years ago in a desperate measure to provide for our loved ones.

We hopped into the black SUV; Emmett driving, Jasper in the passenger while Carlisle and I were talking in the back, on the way to the club the boys were talking nonsense while I was planning our next raid, this time including the vault. I would need to discuss in more detail with Carlisle. His hacking skills would have to get me the blueprints of Chase Bank.

Half an hour later, Emmett pulled into the parking space of a club called Toxic. Who on earth names their club Toxic? Then again the question I should be really asking is what the hell were we doing at a club called Toxic. We got out and began walking towards the door, just as we were going to enter the club, Emmett goes off.

_"You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic…"_

We stopped right where we where, smack dab in the middle of the doorway after the bounces granted us entry, when Emmett started singing. Trust Emmett to do something like that. But the scariest part was he got the exact tune and imitated, perfectly I might add, the voice of Britney Spears. I only know it's Britney Spears who sings that song because of a particular black-haired pixie.

"Dude, you sure you're not…uhh…gay or anything? You know, I mean, I'm just checking," Jasper muttered. Carlisle looked at Emmett with slight fear in his blue eyes.

"What? No. I just know the song that's all. Alice taught me." At the name, my eyes hardened.

"You've been talking to my sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we're just friends Edward. I swear on my mom, and you know how much I love her." True, Emmett was a complete momma's boy. I nodded slowly with my eyes narrowed. However from the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper flash red with anger when I asked Emmett if he was talking to Alice. I cocked an eyebrow at Jasper and he looked away. What was that?

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, let's go, already," Carlisle announced and we walked into the club.

**BPOV**

"Bella that is utterly absurd," Charlie commented. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. It was getting late, I was tired and I felt like there was no progress.

We were sitting in a private room with the chief, Charlie, Mike Newton, a black-haired boy and some strawberry blonde chick that kept throwing daggers at me. It was irritating to say the least.

"Ch-Dad, you know it will work."

"But I can't risk anything happening to you."

"Dad, he might be some criminal but I'm sure his parents brought him up with manners and respect for a woman and you of all people should know that," I pointed out.

"He _was_ a gentleman," Charlie muttered.

After my flashback, I told Charlie my scheme: to make Edward fall in love with me. Of course Charlie flipped it without me even explaining the other half of my plan.

"Dad, he won't hurt me," I said with determination, truth is I was barely sure myself, but I trusted Charlie, after all him and, shuddering at the thought of his name, Edward _were_ partners.

"I just don't understand, tonight was the first time you've seen the guy and now you want to go after him?" Charlie question.

"Dad, we're police officers. Our job is to serve and protect." My father never knew what happened that fateful night. I never told him, I couldn't bare to re-live the pain. To come to the realisation again that Jacob was never coming back. As far as Charlie knows. Jacob was shot on a job, and he was. He just didn't know it was that monster; _Edward _who killed him. Taking a deep breath I continued, "he's a criminal, he's wanted, he's committed crimes. We all know that. This mission is to find evidence to verify the accusations. It is my job to put him behind bars and if this is the way to go. Then so be it. I am prepared to take on any role to get him." Determination colored my eyes and I stared directly into Charlie's.

Charlie sighed, "alright give me the details." I looked at Chief Sales, who was looking at me with expectance.

"Well, I'm sure nearly every guy has a weak spot, even Seattle's most wanted. And possibly the world's." Taking another deep breath and licking my lips, I proceed, "the women they love. If I get can get Edward to fall in love with me, sooner or later he's going to have to admit everything to me, we all know trust is important in a relationship." No denies and interruptions, so far I was going well.

"Now, I was thinking, if I accidentally 'bump' into Edward one day and befriend him and eventually," _and hopefully, _I added mentally, "love will follow. Then I'll look around for evidence of his crimes. And when I have found any indication that confirms what he's done. _BAM! _ We get him."

"Now _that_ would be awesome," Mike commented while shooting me a sleazy look, I ignored him and faced Charlie.

"The guy wouldn't even look at _you. _I think I should do it," the strawberry blonde bimbo commented. Charlie and I both glared at her. Police Officer Charlie Swan hated bimbos who insulted his daughter.

"Tanya, this is Bella's plan and if she thinks it's the right way to find leads to Edward, then she should do it. We don't need anyone else on this project," Chief Sales said. _Tanya, _huffed, crossed her arms and began burning a whole in the ground. I fought really hard against the urge to snort.

"I don't know about this," Charlie sighed.

"Trust me dad." Leaning forward, I place my hand on his, "if anything happens I will formulate an excuse and back out," I said giving my puppy dog eyes.

Charlie sighed again, "I…"

**Authors note:**

**First of all, I promise to update more often and I'm really sorry about grammatical errors (they're my weak point).**

**Second, I'm sorry in advance, I have no idea how guys think so if it sounds girly I'm really sorry. **

**Third, I'm not American, hence I will do my best to Americanise my words. **

**AND...I randomly went on Google and searched banks in Seattle and it came up with Chase Bank, and I'm just going to believe its a really fancy bank with a big vault ;). In reality I'm %100 positive its really hard to rob a bank but this is fan fiction. SOO... let's use our imagination :DD.**

**That's it for now. For anyone who wants to know the ages;**

**Bella- 26**

**Edward- 26**

**Emmett- 27**

**Jasper- 27**

**Carlisle- 29. Edward is the youngest but he is respected and treated like the oldest. In the future chapters you'll find out why. **

**Please review, because they make my day sooo much more better. **

Paste your document here...


End file.
